


Selesai Patroli

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: Breakfast, Drabble, Family, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Harris selesai patroli hari itu.





	Selesai Patroli

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** Canon.

Harris berjalan memasuki rumahnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Matahari telah terbit di ufuk timur, menandakan bahwa masa patrolinya telah selesai untuk hari itu. Harris ingin istirahat. Nanti malam dia harus bekerja lagi.

“Sudah selesai patroli, Nak?”

Suara familier milik ayahnya menyapa telinga Harris. Walikota Thomas rupanya masih ada di rumah, sedang duduk di meja makan dengan dua piring di hadapan. Harris menjawab, “Sudah, Yah.”

“Setelah ini kau akan tidur?”

“Iya.”

“Kalau begitu,” Walikota Thomas menggeser salah satu piring, “makanlah dulu sebelum kau tidur.”

Harris mengangguk dan menurut. Diam-diam bersyukur karena entah sudah berapa lama ayahnya tidak memasakkan sarapan untuknya.


End file.
